Artífices
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Porque a pesar de ser tan parecidos, casi idénticos, nunca podrían compararse. Ni nunca podría ella llenar aquel vacio que dejó atrás. SPOILERS.


Aquí estoy, presentando este pequeño one-shot. Sí no has leído DH no sigas, tiene spoilers. Muy grandes por cierto. He avisado.

Nada de esto me pertenece, al menos que Rowling me lo herede, cuyas probabilidades son prácticamente nulas.

Ahora, a leer!

**Artífices.**

Y allí estaba ella, esperando. Esperaba, como todas las tardes, a que dieran las siete en punto. Entonces se asomaba a la ventana y aguardaba a que él llegara a casa. No es que no tuviera otras cosas que hacer. ¡Claro que las tenía! Y bastantes, a decir verdad. Entrenaba diario, ahora que era la nueva capitana de su equipo favorito: Los Chuddley Canons. DE las ocho hasta las tres. Al salir del entrenamiento, se iba a comer con sus compañeros y al regresar se encargaba de las cosas que tuviera que hacer en la casa. Él no comía con ella, estaba demasiado ocupado en la tienda. Tenía que esforzarse demasiado sí quería que funcionara. Cosa que no era fácil en aquellos tiempos.

Tiempos de posguerra. Tiempos de desastres y familias rotas. De sueños rotos y promesas olvidadas en el desván. Y ella, ahí estaba, de pie y prácticamente ilesa, al menos que se cuente un corazón roto y un vacío tan grande que parecía no caber dentro de su persona. Le había perdido y sabía que no volvería; pero aún, al despertar, esperaba respirar su aroma o escuchar su voz. Ilusa.

Así que, al no haber otra solución factible, se había convertido en un artífice. Una impostora pretendiendo jugar y engañarse a sí misma para, tal vez, para un poco aquél dolor que la carcomía día tras día. Inútil.

Un artífice porque, esperando que dieran las siete se maldecía por lo bajo al pensar en lo que estaba haciendo. Porque quería callar aquella voz que, sin duda, era la de su conciencia gritándole lo mal que estaba aquella situación. Y, con un nudo en la garganta, se hacía la sorda, mientras al verlo entrar por la puerta corría a su encuentro.

Entonces, lo besaba con una pasión fingida y, cerrando los ojos, le revolvía el cabello. La misma textura, el mismo volumen, el mismo largo…el mismo color. Luego, lo abrazaba fuertemente, como suplicando que no la dejara ni un segundo más, atesorando los segundos que duraran juntos, y perdiéndose en las pecas de su cara, en sus cejas y en sus ojos. En aquellos labios carnosos y aquellas manos curtidas de tanto trabajar.

Una sonrisa aparecía tímida en él. Claro que sabía. Lo sabía y aún así, seguía la corriente, dispuesto a jugar. Porque, a pesar del daño que se causaban mutuamente, algo dentro de él decía que estaba bien. Tenía su permiso, y también eso lo sabía. Aunque aún doliera y la herida estuviera abierta, debía de seguir adelante. Debía de esforzarse e intentar que ella también lo hiciera.

Pasaron los años, las lunas trajeron nuevas sorpresas, encontraron en el otro la felicidad que buscaban. Él se volvió su adoración, y después, llegaron sus hijos. Un motivo más para vivir. Para sonreír y seguir adelante. Pero…aún así, seguía viendo en él los estragos de la guerra, y al mirarlo, veía sus sueños rotos una vez más. Esa era su penitencia por no estar a su lado cuando sucedió.

Porque, a pesar de ser casi idénticos físicamente, por dentro había tantas diferencias, y tantos huecos por llenar. Tantos huecos que jamás se llenarían. Porque, al besarlo, no lo besaba a él. Porque, al despertar, a su lado, abrazados; no quería despertar junto a él. Y cuando, al caer la noche, George la estrechaba entre sus brazos y le entregaba lo más profundo de su ser, ella, Angelina, sólo tenía un nombre en la cabeza.

Fred.

**Gracias por leer!! La verdad, no sabía cómo tratar el tema, y lo escribí realmente rápido, así como me vino la inspiración (no hay que desaprovecharla, que no es seguido)****. Pero personalmente, me sorprendió que Angelina al final se quedara con George, debió de haber sido sumamente díficil para ella despertar y ver el rostro de Fred.**** Y bueno, casi nadie ha tocado este tema tan interesante, así que…esto salió.**

**Espero que les haya gustado y acepto sus sugerencias, críticas y/o tomatazos. Nomás dejen un review!**


End file.
